Running Out of Time
by Q-u-e-s-a-d-i-l-l-a-s
Summary: It is just another normal day for The Doctor and Rose traveling through all of time and space. While they head for their destination, an old enemy steps in and has an evil plot in store for the two. (This is my first story, so yeah any feedback will be appreciated!)
1. Chapter 1

A panicking doctor rushed Rose onto the Tardis.

"The Daleks, those damn Daleks, it's always been the Daleks!" he shouted. The doctor cursed the Dalek race continuously under his breath as he rushed to reverse time.

Flashback

"Where are we going this time, Doctor?" Rose asked with a cheeky smile as the Doctor rushed around the Tardis controls as usual.

"Don't I always say Barcelona? We never go to Barcelona. We say we're gonna go to Barcelona. Rose Tyler, we're going to Barcelona!" the Doctor shouted with delight.

Rose jumped up and attempted to help the Doctor with the controls as they made their way to their destination. Then the Tardis just stopped mid-flight.

The power went out, the whooshing stopped. The power remained on, but the Tardis just remained still, as if it was being held in place by a tractor beam.

The Doctor grabbed Rose and pulled her over to him. "Doctor, what is happening?" Rose whispered. She shivered and held on tightly to the Doctor. The Doctor released her and walked over to the doors. Rose's eyes widened. "Are you crazy, don't open those doors! What if a whole entire Sontaran army is out there? You'd be dead in a second!"

The Doctor continued walking, and went to open the door. Then there was a large crash as the Tardis landed on the ship of whatever had taken them. Rose was getting very frightened, and the Doctor had no idea who or what wanted his Tardis. Then, he heard the words.

"Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate the girl!"

This took the Doctor by surprise. The girl, what girl? Where? Why'd they pull his Tardis in if they wanted a girl? His horrific realization came just as a massive army of Daleks broke through one of the walls of the Tardis.

"Rose!" The Doctor shouted but it was too late. The Daleks zapped her into another part of the ship.

"No, nononononono, you can't take her! She's just a human; she is a resident of a level 5 planet! You can't just take her and kill her with no reason!" The Doctor leapt out of the Tardis and tried to find any hint to where Rose was taken. Then a screen came on across the room. Rose was surrounded by Daleks and was tied to a post.

"There's no sense in looking for her Doctor, for when you find her she will be exterminated."

"No, take me, but leave Rose alone! She has done nothing at all to the Dalek race!"

"But you have Doctor."

"So then take me! Come on what are you waiting for?!"

"Rose Tyler is close to you Doctor. Why waste our time chasing down you, when we can just get rid of what you love the most; your precious Rose Tyler."

The Doctor fell to his knees. "NO, YOU CANNOT! SHE HAS DONE NOTHING! THERE ARE NO LAWS IN ANY PLACE IN THE UNIVERSE THAT WOULD ALLOW YOU TO DO THIS!"

With that, the Dalek fired, and the shot went through Rose. She screamed in pain and then she was quiet. The Doctor fell into a mix of angry and sorrowful sobs. Then it all became anger.

"NO, YOU WILL NOT TAKE ROSE FROM ME! SHE IS MINE, YOU WILL NOT TAKE HER FROM ME, ROSE TYLER IS NOT DYING HERE, NOT NOW!" the Doctor screamed. Then under his breath, he muttered "not as long as I have something to do with it.

He ran back to the Tardis who had already repaired the broken wall and locked her onto Rose's cell phone. The Tardis materialized next to Rose in a matter of seconds and the Doctor grabbed her and took her into the Tardis. He then zapped them back to present day Earth just to get off of the Dalek ship.

Present

Tears still flowed from the Doctor's eyes as he tried to bring Rose back. The Dalek had fired a bit off and Rose still had a pulse, and she just needed a jump start to get her heart beating normally. A different kind of start, though, nothing medical, it was just something else. The Doctor had no idea what to begin looking for. He looked where the Dalek's laser had hit and tried to get any readings off of it that were available, but any radiation that was there was gone now.

The Doctor knew that every minute wasted let her heart grow weaker. The Doctor couldn't just go back in time and reverse the situation. That would be too complicated, 2 Doctors, 2 Roses, 2 Tardises. No, he couldn't waste that much time. If Rose died in the future, then it would be a set date in time, and he could not reverse it. It was one of the most terrifying laws of the universe.

The Doctor became overwhelmed, and he fell next to Rose's body in a mess of sobs. For once in a very very very long time, the Doctor was completely lost. And there were no other time lords to turn to for help. He was on his own, and he could not help the one that he loved.

Then it came to him; an idea that just might have been crazy enough to work. He saw the mark where the Daleks had punctured Rose, right on the side of her hip. If he could take some of the Dalek laser, and use it to create an antidote of some sort, maybe he could use it to heal Rose and save her. It was an extremely risky experiment, but for Rose the Doctor was willing to try anything.

But there was no way he was taking Rose back with him to that Dalek fleet. But where could he take her? He couldn't exactly take her home. What would he say? Oh, here Jackie, I killed your daughter but I think I know how to fix it; can you hold her for a little bit?

Yeah, sure, that wouldn't get him killed. He couldn't really take her anywhere. He knew he'd have to keep her on the Tardis… but where? There were plenty of rooms, but Daleks were geniuses. And they came in large numbers. Even with the thousands of rooms, she would still be found if the Daleks got in.

If…

**A/N: Well here is the first chapter of my first story. c: Like it says in the summary, any feedback and/or suggestions are appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

If the Daleks got in! That was it! When the Tardis has its shield activated when it knows danger is ahead, nothing can get in except himself. That was it! He'd override the security and activate the shield.

Once he landed he could already hear the deafening voices of Daleks.

"It is the Doctor!"

"The Tardis has landed!"

"Exterminate! Exterminate!"

Then, a very deep, unfamiliar voice Rose above them all:

"Find Rose Tyler, and bring her to me. The experiment will be completed, the Doctor will not interfere."

"Experiment…" the Doctor mumbled. "What in the name of Rassilon are they talking about experiments?"

The Doctor hid Rose deep within the halls of the Tardis in one of his labs. He turned it into a makeshift infirmary, and then ran back up to the main controls. The Daleks were still outside, talking of their exterminating. He heard the lasers shooting at the Tardis, but not one ever hit the box.

The Doctor slammed the doors open and emerged from the Tardis. He took out is sonic screwdriver and spun it a bit, then looked at the Daleks.

"So…" he began. "I hear you Daleks are doing an experiment. I also hear that you want to perform this experiment on my human companion, Rose Tyler. Now, you see, this is where a problem emerges; a pretty big problem at that, not only for me, but for you all as well. You think you're so clever with your experimenting with different species besides your own. But did you know that it is illegal to hold hostage and/or kill a resident of a level 5 planet without justified reason? I bet you did because you're all so very clever."

"That is enough Doctor. You cannot fool us with your petty made-up laws," said the same low voice as before.

"Oh yeah, and who are you to judge the laws of the universe as petty?" the Doctor retaliated.

A large Dalek-shaped figure moved forwards, and the Doctor's hearts sank.

"I am the emperor of the Dalek race, Doctor; the new emperor of the Dalek race. Ever since that companion of yours destroyed our fleet when we controlled what you called Satellite 5, the race was in ruins. However, I arose from the dust, and I recreated what the previous empower had made already. Now we need your companion.

"For what?" the Doctor shouted.

"Well, we want her for experimentation, Doctor. We plan to dissect her brain and look at her 'emotions.' We want to see the different kind of emotions there are in a brain, to see if any of the can be used to the advantage of the New Dalek race."

"I'm sure as the new emperor, your subjects have warned you the hefty penalty for a crime such as this if it is committed, am I correct?" asked the Doctor.

"Doctor, we are Daleks. Any and all forces who try to oppose my authority will be exterminated!"

"Oh yeah, is that so? Then exterminate me, your highness?" the Doctor said, the sarcasm quite prominent in the last part of the sentence.

A loud uproar of "exterminate" arose from the crowd of Daleks as they tried to shoot at the Tardis.

Then the worst thing imaginable happened. The shield broke, all of the lasers shot full force at the Tardis. The Doctor scrambled to get inside, but he was still hit by two lasers. He limped to the controls and managed to escape the fleet.

When the Tardis materialized, he opened the door a crack. They were on earth; where or when, he was not sure, but the sky was blue and it was quiet, so he did not land in the middle of World War Two or anything.

He closed the doors and realized the intense amount of pain coming from his lower back. He turned around to see his coat and suit burned and his skin sizzled. He fell over and cringed in pain, his eyes squeezed shut. He sat up and groaned after the first spasm of pain seceded a bit. He opened his eyes to see an orange haze beginning to form on his hands.

"Oh no." he said. "No, no, not yet; I need to get to Rose!"

He tried as hard as he could to stand but he could not. He desperately began to crawl across the floor in the direction of the room which Rose was in. After what felt like an eternity, he finally managed to scramble to her room. He opened the door to see that she was gone.

"What?!" The Doctor shouted. "Wha- what? Where could she have gone? She was asleep!"

He made his way back to the controls to see if he could find any clues there… nothing. The Doctor began to panic. He didn't know where she could've gone, or even if she was still on the Tardis.

"Oh no… the Daleks."

The Doctor knew his shield was down for quite a few minutes while he scrambled to escape. What if they had zapped her out of the Tardis before he made it out?

The Doctor just stood at the controls staring down at his hands, which were obtaining a much more vibrant orange haze. He sighed and fell to his knees. A few tears streamed down his face. He did not know what to do. Rose was gone, and he had not the slightest idea where she could be. He didn't even know where he was. He eventually became dizzy and fell to the Tardis floor and blacked out.

**A/N: So here is chapter two. I've been slowly working on the story, so I should hopefully have the next chapter up either by tomorrow or by Monday. **


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor woke up on the floor of the Tardis. He didn't know what happened. He was still lying on the floor next to the controls. His head was still spinning, the last thing he remembered was seeing the orange haze on his hands and trying to find Rose.

'_Oh no…'_ he thought. _'What if I regenerated? Rose won't recognize me if she sees me… Where could she be? Where could I be? This whole Barcelona thing turned out to be a disaster.'_

He slowly propped himself up and he leaned against the controls. Once he felt that he had regained his balance, he went back into the Tardis looking for any clues that might lead him to Rose. As he walked, he stopped abruptly by a mirror in the hall. He looked into it and saw that he looked the same. He never regenerated.

"Where in Rassilon did all the regeneration energy go?" he asked himelf. He turned to see a severed hand in a jar that now had an orange glow. "thank you, Sycorax." He said. He continued down the halls of the Tardis. He searched for several minutes before finding anything.

The Doctor made his way to the room where Rose had been lying down. He walked in and saw her phone laid down on the table next to the makeshift bed. He went to pick it up, but jerked his hand away and cringed in pain. Something was radiating off of the phone's surface.

"That's it!" he shouted. I'll find what exactly caused the phone to radiate like this. If I'm lucky, I can use it to lock the Tardis onto her location!"

The Doctor flew back down to the controls and hooked the phone up to a few wires. He jumped around the Tardis like he normally did, pulling levers, pressing buttons, and watching the screens for anything. One of the screens started beeping, and he ran over to see it.

"And the radiation is from… Dalek lasers." The Doctor's hearts sank at this. That was the last thing he wanted to do at the moment. It was for Rose, though. He would go to the end of the universe and back to save her.

He used the radiation sample to pinpoint the Dalek ship. Just as he was about to take off there was a knock at the door.

"I'm in the middle of nowhere… who walks up to a police box in the middle of nowhere?" he asked out loud. "Who walks up to a police box in the middle of nowhere and knocks?" he asked again.

He opened up the door, and sure enough, the one person he probably was almost as happy to see as if Rose had knocked on the door.

"Did you miss me, Doctor?" said the charming voice as he waltzed into the Tardis.

"Well, if it isn't good old Captain Jack Harkness. How did you know you'd find me here?" the Doctor asked.

"Well, you see... I only know one man who parks his police box in the middle of Cardiff."

"Well, you got me there." Replied the Doctor.

"Anyways, business at Torchwood has been kind of slow, now that you're here I might as well tag along with you and Rose. Speaking of, where is the little lady, she's usually out here with you?"

"She was taken by Daleks..." the Doctor started. He told Captain Jack everything that had happened.

When he finished, Jack let out a long sigh and looked at the ground. He looked back up at the Doctor with very sad eyes. "I'm gonna help you find her Doctor." Jack said. "I care about you and her too much to see you separated."

With that, they both ran to the controls and took off. Moments later they were on the Dalek ship.

"Alert, alert! Tardis detected on deck 7! It is the Doctor! Exterminate! Exterminate!"

"Sure didn't take them long to figure it out." Jack said.

"Well, they're Daleks. Stupid emotionally, but knowledgably they are more clever than any time lord ever was." Replied the Doctor.

"Anyways, what is our choice of weaponry?" Jack asked excitedly.

The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and held it up. "Right here."

Jack scoffed. "Are you kidding? You're about to walk out facing an entire army of Daleks ready to fire, and you have a sonic screwdriver? What're you gonna do,_ sonic_ them to death? Come on Doctor, where are the guns?!"

"Oi, don't mock the sonic! And you know how I feel about guns, Jack." The Doctor said.

"Whatever, if you die, then Rose has no chance of escaping."

This grabbed the Doctor's attention. "Weapon room is the first hall, third door to your right. Bring out the biggest guns you can find."

Once he and Jack were armed they slammed the doors to the Tardis open to find that the floor was empty.

**A/N: Good old Captain Jack is here to help save the day! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Chapter 4 coming soon!**


End file.
